Strawberry Boxers
by shinycry
Summary: a oneshot about Ino and Sakura on a mission to steal Sasuke's boxers! But do they really end up stealing his? shounenai and possible yuri inside


shinycry- hi guys! It's be a while, I've been busy lately with school and finals. I'm sure everyone knows what I'm talking about. Ek, I hate finals, takes time away from writing. Also, it didn't help that a while back, some of my stories got deleted on my computer. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Oh well, since I don't have worry about school for a couple of weeks, I can focus on my writing! Here's a one-shot I thought up, please enjoy!  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

**Strawberry Boxers**

It was a boring day for both Sakura and Ino as they sat on the floor of Ino's bedroom. Neither had any training to do and there were no chores to be done, oddly enough but they weren't complaining. So there they were, absolutely bored to death and out of their minds.

"What do you feel like doing? We already did our hair and nails." Ino said as she glanced over to Sakura who was looking at her neo pink nails. She thought how nicely the color matched the pink haired girl.

"I really don't know." She paused in thought before snapping her fingers, "Oh! How about we find Sasuke and see what he's up to?" Sakura shyly looked at Ino up and down before excitingly saying, "While we're at it, let's show off!"

"I knew that big forehead of yours would come in handy!" Since Sakura was too busy thinking about Sasuke, she didn't hear Ino's comment which Ino could care less if Sakura heard it or not. Well, okay, maybe a little. But only a little because she knew how sensitive Sakura was about her forehead.

So off the two girls went, in search of Sasuke. Only they had no clue where to start looking. They both knew that Sasuke won't be home because he didn't like being at home during the day. The only way they found that out was by stalking him for a whole week and by chance, noticed it.

They probably would have stalked him some more if he didn't threaten them with _never_ _ever _speaking to either one of them if they didn't stop it. Although, neither one stopped to realizes that he didn't really talk to them much to begin with and Sasuke wasn't about to tell them that either. He just wanted them off his back because it was getting ridiculous and down right creepy.

So where did it leave the girls? It left them with them searching all over the village looking for him, with little success. They went to all the training spots that Sasuke liked going to and even asked some villagers if they saw a glimpse of him but they all said no.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura planted herself on a big rock. All that walking finally caught up to her, as well as Ino, who sat down beside her best friend. "I can't believe this! We looked all over the place and still no Sasuke! Where the heck can he be!"

"You know Sakura, we never did go and visit his house. He could have been there all day for all we knew."

"But what would he be doing at home? You and I both know that it isn't like Sasuke to just sit down and do nothing. If anything, that's more Naruto. Speaking of which, I'm surprise we didn't see him today."

"How much you want to bet that he's still in bed, dreaming of becoming the next Hokage?"

"That's not nice Ino. I mean sure Naruto's clumsy and a loud mouth and not to forget an idiot most of the time but…I believe in him. I know that he'll be a good Hokage when the time comes. And when that time comes, I'll gladly server under him."

Ino looked at Sakura's face for a moment before deciding that if Sakura could believe in someone like Naruto, then she could as well. She trusted Sakura's judgment. "Does Naruto know this?"

"What, are you crazy! Of course not, if he did, he'll let it go to his head."

"You're probably right."

They both broke out into a fit of laughter, trying not to allow the tears to roll down their faces from laughing so hard. Once the laughter started to fade away and were able to catch their breaths, a light bulb appeared over Ino's head. "Hey, I know what we can do."

"Huh? What?"

"Okay, I know that this might sound crazy but just hear me out." She paused and once she saw Sakura nodded her, she continued, "How about we break into Sasuke's place and steal a pair of his boxers!"

There was a _long_ moment of silence, the wind in the background carried a leaf as it passed by them. Then a, "What, are you crazy or something!" soon followed suite.

Honestly, Ino thought Sakura would have been more then happy to agree with her plan. Not only would it give them something to do but see what type of boxers Sasuke wears. Or discover that perhaps Sasuke doesn't wear boxers or briefs? Oh, what a find that would be to the female population of the village.

She spared a glance at her best friend and saw her blushing like mad. She vaguely wondered if Sakura knew how cute and adorable she looked when she blushed like that. Ino's guess was Sakura was trying to picture Sasuke's boxers but with them _on_ Sasuke and nothing else. She couldn't hold back the teasing, "You're such a little perv, Sakura! Does your mother know about this?"

Immediate green eyes widen and turned to look at amused blue ones, "Ino! I have no idea what you're talking about and besides, whose idea was it to go and steal Sasuke's boxers in the first place? If anyone's a pervert, it's you, Ino!"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're all riled up, Sakura?"

"Ino, stop teasing me already!"

"Alright, alright already. I'll stop, okay?"

"Thank you."

"So……are you in or are you out?"

"………in………"

"That's my girl, now, come one." Ino got up and stretched her hand out to Sakura who took it with a smile on her face.

As they walked toward Sasuke's house, a thought popped into Sakura's head. "Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Sasuke home?"

Oh, that made Ino stop in her tracks. She didn't think about that, after all, they couldn't find him so that meant there was a good chance he was at home. What a stupid dilemma, she thought. How would they be able to get past Sasuke and into his dresser?

The solution, try and be optimistic about the situation. "Maybe he isn't even home. We could have let a spot and it just so happens he showed up at that exact spot minutes after we left."

"Well, I guess but still! You do know he's my teammate, meaning I **have** to face him sometime while you don't have to worry about it!"

Ino always thought Sakura would have been the optimistic one between the two of them. But then again, Sakura did have a good point there. If they did get caught, all she had to do was try and avoid from being seen by Sasuke which the same thing couldn't be said for Sakura.

The solution, try and be optimistic about the situation. "Oh, stop worrying so much Sakura. Besides, if by some off chance he is home, all we got to do is be careful. Remember, we are trained for situations like these."

"What, stealing a pair of boxers from someone?"

"No and you know what I meant. We'll just treat this like a mission."

"Ino…"

"Come on, Sakura, we're already in front of his house. All we have to do is, jump onto that tree that's by his bedroom window and take a look see. If the coast is clear, I'll be the one to go inside and grab the boxers. So that way if he walks in, you can quickly escape and I'll be the only one to get caught, okay?"

Sakura looked at Ino and shook her head. "No way, I couldn't do that to you. I'll go in with you."

"Are you sure, Sakura? After all it was my idea, so I-" Ino didn't even get to finish her sentence as she saw Sakura already making her way to the tree she was talking about earlier. With a smile on her face, Ino made her way to join up with Sakura.

Once top of the tree, they silently looked in and almost had a heart-attack. There in the room, was a lump on the bed! That meant Sasuke had slept in all day! But that couldn't be, Sasuke wasn't a bum.

"Maybe…maybe he woke up really early this morning to train and decide he needed to take an afternoon nap because he was training so hard?"

"Or perhaps, he's sick? Oh no, I really hope that's not the case Ino!" Sakura whispered, almost close to tears.

Ino was going to make a comment until something caught her eyes. She grasped and pointed into the room. "Look Sakura! Is that what I think it is?"

Sakura sniffed before looking in the direction Ino's finger was pointing at and grasped as well. Next to the bed, was an innocent pair of boxers just laying there. A pair of white boxers that had……little strawberries covering all over it! That had to be the cutes boxers they ever seen, er, not like they seen a lot to begin with, mind you.

Making up her mind, Ino started climbing through the window and if Sakura wasn't so much in a daze at the moment, would have tried and stop Ino from going in. As quietly as she could, Ino made her way towards the boxers. She almost jumped in the air when 'Sasuke' turned over under the covers. She had to place one of her hands over her speeding pulse while looking over to Sakura who was doing to same thing.

'I have to hurry up, grab them and then get the hell out of here with Sakura!' Ino thought as she was just merely inches away from the boxers. But just not any boxers, Sasuke's boxers she reminded herself! She had to mentally hit herself to stop the giggles that wanted to come out. 'Almost there, almost there, just a little more and… GOT THEM!' she screamed in triumphant in her head.

Sakura, who was still waiting outside, had to cover her mouth to try and hide a scream and a 'Good Job' to Ino who was making her way back to her rather quickly. With one last glance and hoping the damn bedcover would just disappear which to their disappointment didn't, left back to Ino's place.

When they were at least a good block away, they burst out giggling. They couldn't believe they just managed to steal Sasuke's boxers with him inside the room. Then all of a sudden a thought run across Ino's mind, "Sakura, you know what this means?"

"Huh? That Sasuke, does indeed, wear boxers?"

"Well, yeah, we do have the proof but the fact that Sasuke……that Sasuke sleeps in the nude!"

"Omg! That's true because it was besides his bed! I can't believe this! I'm so glad you talked me into this."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I thought it up. Let's hurry and head to my place!"

Both girls ran through the streets of Konoha with the speed of light towards Ino's house where Sakura decide to spend the night over.

**Elsewhere**

A lump on the bed rolled over causing some of the bedspread to fall to the ground, revealing some blond locks. The said blond started stretching and yawning before rubbing his eyes to get some of the sleep out of him. The sound of the door opening and closing made the blonde turn his blue eyes to the newcomer. "Where have you been Sasuke? I was wondering why I was so cold."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, if you put some clothes on, then maybe you won't be so cold."

"I could but what's the point? You're just going to be taking them off later" snickered the blond on the bed.

Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not about to let you walk off naked to Ichiraku because if I did, then there going to be a lot of dead people."

The blond made a face before answering, "What's that suppose to mean? I'm that ugly that if people see me, their going to die on the spot?"

At this point, Sasuke started to wonder why he even bothered sometimes with the blond on his bed. "No, you idiot. What I meant was that no one is allowed to see you naked and expect to live. I'm the only one who should get to see that body of yours."

The blonde's face completely turned red causing the other to chuckle. "Now, come on and get dress unless you don't want to go to Ichiraku?"

"What! Of course I do! Just give me five minutes." The blond jumped out of bed and started searching for his clothes. He was able to find all of them expect for one article of clothing.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Have you seen my boxers by any chance?"

**The End**

shinycry- I hope you guys enjoyed it and was able to find it funny! Please review and tell how it was. About the story, I tried giving hints about there could be a possible InoxSakura. I have nothing against yuri but I find writing yaoi easier, that's probably why I had to add that last part in! lol Maybe in the near future, I'll write a yuri story, a more clear yuri story that is. Well, later…


End file.
